I Wear The Pants
by ThatOneWritter
Summary: "Even though I wear the 'skirt', I wear the pants in this relationship. " Rated for smut.


It was another typical night at the museum of natural history, everyone came to life thanks to the tablet of hall of miniatures awoke and both leaders from the Wild West and the Roman Empire left their own respective dioramas to meet up with one another for another night of fun and racing Rexy around the museum. Jedediah approached the Roman General and couldn't hold back the snicker as he watchedthe other mans 'skirt' sway as he walked. Octavius rasied an eyebrow at his western friend, "What is so funny?" He asked as he noticed the smile and slight laugh from the cowboy.

" Your skirt, it sways when ya walk. Looks kinda funny." Jedediah said as he got into the drivers side of the RC and Octavius got into the passenger side.

The Roman frowned, " I fail to see how my attire is amusing, and for the last time it's not a skirt." They took off at top speed with the dinosaur skeleton chasing them like it was some over grown puppy. " I do not make fun of your clothing choices, you should show me the same respect. "

The cowboy just shook his head amd took a sharp corner, " I don't know what's so funny 'bout it, maybe the fact yer a full grown man in a skirt." Jed paused before adding, " Real men wear pants partner, not little sissy skirts."

Octavius shot a glare at Jedediah, wishing that the cowboy wasn't driving so that he could hit him over the head. " Wearing a 'skirt' as you call it does NOT determine ones masculinity, it depends on the man himself, clothes are erelevent." He stated with a serious tone.

Jedediah snorted at him, which made the Roman more angery, " Sure, whatever you say Oct, but all I'm saying is that real men wear pants. " Octavius swore he felt his eye twich. Didn't the cowboy hear a word of anything he just said? It's like talking to a wall half the time. There had to be some way for the Roman to get it threw his thick skulk that clothes don't make the man, but the man under the clothes.

Just then as they turned another corner did Octavius get an idea. He'd show Jedediah how much of a man he really is. Looking over at the cowboy who was too focused on where they were going to pay any mind to the ploting Roman with a bit of an evil smirk on his face. If it's a man Jedediah wants, then it's a man Jedediah will get.

The next night when Octavius awoke he startee to piece together his plan of showing Jedediah how much of a 'real'man he was. He gathered up all of the nessary materials needed before tomorrow night when he would set his plan into action. With a satisfying look around his room seeing as things were ready, he lay in wait.

Oh, but how he couldn't stand the suspense.

When the museum came to life the very next night Octavius was all but bouncing in his shoes, but he calmed himself as to not gove anything away. He straightened himself out before making his way over to the Western diorama to track down a certain cowboy. Upon seeing Jedediah, he noticed that his attention was back on the railroad and trying to fix it up and expand it. " Come on boys! Giver!" He heard Jed yell at his men as they workes hard on the railway. He snuck up on the cowboy and simply tapped him on the shoulder scaring the daylights out of Jed. " Whay in tarnation?! Octy? Don't do that! "

" My apologies dear friend. Are you terribly busy at the moment?" Octavius asked in hopes thay he could pull Jedediah away from his men long enough. Jed shook his head no. " Great, then you won't mind coming with me then?"

" Well sure Oct, but for?"

Shit. He needed an excuse and quick. " Well you see, there are some matters that I need to address with you in private." The last part was said in a bit of a huskier tone then intended.

" Alright, hey! Yall got this? I got me some business to take care of!" Jedediah yelled and a cowboy to the far left responded with a 'sure thing'. " Kay captain, I'm all yers." He said as he walked back to Rome with Octavius, oblivious to the small smirk on the others mans face once again.

When in Rome, Octavius took the cowboy to his bedroom chamber and once the door was shut firmly he pinned Jedediah to the opposing wall. Jed gave a nervous smile and gulped, "Hey Octy, whatcha doing?" He asked nervously.

" As if you don't know my love." Octavius then kissed Jedediah with sheer force and love. Jed soon returned the affection, placing his hands on the Romans shoulders. The two have been in a secret relationship for quite some time now, ever since they got back from Brooklyn. Octavius then took his left leg and wedged it between the cowboys legs and rubbed it against his groin, causing Jed to moan loudly. Octavius pulled his lips awau from the heated kiss and smirked at the look of Jeds face as he gave a groan. " Like that hmm?"

" Yeah." Jed breathed as his head was flung back in bliss as Octavius gently and slowly rubbed over his groin with his leg. " Oh god."

"Shall we move this to my bed?"

" Yes, please."

Octavius then stopped his leg movements on Jed so that they could make the transition. But before he placed the cowboy on his bed he removed the other mans vest, shirt, and gloves. Once Jedediah was laying down on his bed he then placed himself on his hips and began placing kisses all over the other body. Jed moaned loudly and didn't notice how his hands were getting tied to the headboard until he wemt to grab Octavius. " Hey! What gives?"

Octavius smirked down at Jedediah, " Nothing harmful I promise you that love. But this is just going to be your reminder."

Jedediah gave him a puzzled look, " Remimder of what?"

Octavius then leaned down close enough to whisper in his ear, " Even though I wear the 'skirt ', I wear the pants in this relationship. " He then sucked the ear lobe into his mouth softly and Jedediah moaned amd arched into the Roman. Octavius let the soft flesh go and sat back up before working on the cowboys pants. Once all his clothes were off he brought Jeds memeber to life by slowly stroking it. Jed panted and moaned, he nucked his hips up for more friction but they were kept in place by Octavius' other hand.

"O-Octy? "

" Yeah."

"I need ta..."

" Cum? All in good time love, I promise. Don't you trust me?"

" Well, yeah..."

" Good." Octavius then got off the cowboy and started to remove his armor at a painstakingly slow pace. Jed whined as he watched, this was torture! Once Octavius was fully unclothed, he got back to Jedediah and started sucking and kissing his neck. Jed moaned again, with his mouth open Oct took the advantage of putting his fingers in his mouth. " Suck." He commaned and Jed listened doing as he was told. Once he decided they were wet enough he removed them from his mouth and one by one entered the cowboy, streching him. Jed all but lifted clear off the bed when Octavius found that magic bundle of nerves.

Removing his fingers, Jed whined but Octavius ignored it, he spat on his hand and slicked himself up before entering his boyfriend with care. Once he found a pace that was satisfactory, he rammed Jedediahs prostate with everything he had. Jedediah moaned with each thrust, seeing stars each time. " Oct! I'm gonna-" Before he could finish his sentence he spilled his sees all over their stomachs, Octavius not far behind filling him up.

Once they caught their breaths and came down from their highs, Octavius pulled out and untied Jedediah before pulling the younger man into a hug as they laid there in pure bliss. Octavius kissed the top of Jeds head, " Te amo."

"I love you too." Jed said has he snuggled closer to Octavius, feeling sleepy. Octavius smiled, happy with how things turned out before going to sleep himself.

Jedediah would never admit it, but enough though Octavius technically wears a skirt, he wears the pants.


End file.
